<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Рассветная песня by essilt, WTF_History_Porn_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390780">Рассветная песня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt'>essilt</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020'>WTF_History_Porn_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Historical RPF, Lion in Winter (1968)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алиенора побеждает за отсутствием врага</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleanor of Aquitaine/Henry Plantagenet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Рассветная песня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В конце концов Алиенора побеждает за отсутствием врага. Умирая, Генри теряет хладнокровие. Солнце иссушает его, а Ричард и Филипп торжествуют.</p><p>— Он едва мог усидеть на лошади во время переговоров, — утверждает Ричард при последней встрече. — Он признал поражение перед смертью. То, что Джон публично поддержал меня, стало ударом, от которого он уже не оправился.</p><p>Алиенору это не радует. Не предсказуемое предательство сыновей убило Генри. Мало удовлетворения в знании, что он побежден летней жарой и гнойными язвами.</p><p>— Я все еще помню Рождество, когда вы втроем были против него в подвале. Вы все боялись одинокого старика.</p><p>Ричард не отрицает.</p><p>— Только вас он не запугал.</p><p>Алиенора не уверена, что это правда, но она всегда больше страшилась потерять Генри, чем хотела заполучить его.</p><p>Ричард поручает ей править Англией, пока будет в Крестовом походе, и Алиенора рада чем-то занять свой ум. Никто из них не знает иного занятия, кроме войны, а она сейчас нуждается в мире. Ее самый дорогой противник ушел.</p><p>Наконец-то свободная от Генри, порой она жаждет плена.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Перевод с английского. Оригинал здесь<br/>https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/609229</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>